Shuriken Sho(r)ts
by Rippedwing
Summary: Drabbles from angst to humor. Rated T for blood. R&R and I will love you!
1. Under Control of a Master

**Hi All you lovely people. **  
**I really would like to contribute to this fandom as well. These drabbles will mostly contain angst, a bit of humor and almost anything besides romance (because I suck at writing romance). **  
**Keep in mind, my native tongue isn't english. So please tell me if you find any grammar errors! Thank you!**

_Short preview:_ Randy get's stabbed and looses consciousness in the middle of a fight. But his body moves of its own. Also the Ninja Nomicon glows? Howards POV mostly, yepp

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Randy felt a sharp pain in his back, not knowing what it caused he turned around to see nothing but the lawn of the school ground.

The battle went on like this for a while. The robot he was fighting wasn't visible to him and he had no way to ask the nomicon about it without leaving the group students unprotected which had been nosy enough to run outside to see the ninja fighting.  
Randy's head spun of exhaustment since thirty minutes now and he really needed a break. The robot - or whatever it really was - didn't stop attacking him every time he didn't move. All he could rely on was his hearing, but the cheering of the students overlayed every noise his enemy made.

Howard had realized, but not even his ability to distract through random talk had helped. Lost and helpless he looked over to his best friend and made a thumbs down gesture, telling Randy that he couldn't do anything to help.

Randy just nodded but did regret it in the same moment. For some reason his head felt really heavy and his eyelids wouldn't stay open. The last thing he saw was Howard staring in shock down to the grass below the ninja. Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Blood. So much Blood. Howard wasn't even sure a human could bleed this much. Freaking out he ran towards his best friend but got stopped by some guy in the crowd. "No, let me-"

Howards eyes went wide in awe when the ninja suit started to glow red. He knew that glow! It was the same red the suit would adapt when Randy was using his fire attack. It kinda switched colors. Also the ninjas eyes would go all black and red. Which was the cheese of course but this time it was different.

Howard watched as Randy straightened himself and stared to his right. There was nothing but the ninja still lowered his eyelids to a more angry expression.

Students around Howard gasped and began to murmur. Nobody understood what was happening to their hero.

Howard's attention, however, went to Randy's backpack which he was still holding in his arms, to protect, while the ninja fought his battle. The Ninja Nomicon glowed red and dangerous and Howard would've dropped the bag if he hadn't promised to watch over it.  
His eyes darted back to his best friend and he watched in shock how knifes came out of the seemingly nowhere.

"Ninja! Watch out!" The ninja didn't even react when Howard tried to warn him. Not until the knives were directly in front of him he whipped them easily away with his scarf. He did not cry out a move, though, making Howard even more suspicious of the whole situation.  
"What the juice...?" His best friends strange movement really got on Howards nerves. If that guy would come back out of that battle in one peace he would make sure it wouldn't stay that way for too long.

In a split second the ninja moved forward, so fast Howard couldn't even follow him with his eyes. The boy on the battlefield jumped up, moved around in the air like a bird and threw some weapons Howard couldn't see because of their speed. The movement of his friend was so different, though. So much more controlled and quick than usual. He was even standing different. Normally Randy would have a fighting pose, much like the people in the fighting games they used to play, now he had a straight pose, almost proud standing position with his hands behind his back.

Only now Howard noticed the giant bird-like robot on the ground laying several feet away from the ninja. It was completely shut down. But the crowd did not cheer.  
They stared worried and confused at the person in the suit. Blood was still dripping, but the ninja didn't seem to care.  
Howard finally looked back at Randy to see why the students were so shocked.

Then he saw the now visible knife. Stuck in his friends back. All the blood came from there and it didn't seem to stop.

"N-ninja... are you alright?" One of the band geeks stepped out of the crowd. It was Bucky. Of course, Howard sighed inwardly, if only the stupid guy which still pinned him on the spot would back off.

The ninja slowly turned his head in Bucky's direction. For a few seconds he looked him briefly in the eyes, but dismissed him quickly to search for another person in the crowd. It looked like he didn't exactly knew who to look for.

Finally Howard got himself free and ran over to his best buddy. He stopped a few feet in front of him and stared at the ninja with a questioning expression. Howard was beyond scared but had the feeling he needed to be ready to do anything his friend wanted him to do. A knife in the back wasn't exactly something he saw everyday.

Randy stepped forward and shared eye contact with the smaller boy. When he seemed satisfied he simply picked Howard up and ran from the crowd, jumped up and with some quick moves he landed smoothly on the roof of the school building.

Howard didn't even dare to object. When Randy let him down he felt his body shaking. Fearful he looked to his friend and waited for his next move.

Randy leaned forward to him and moved his lips to Howards ears. "Bring his body somewhere safe... and tell him I am sorry I failed him."

Howards eyes widened once again when the suit changed into its normal colors. "Wha-" Then he felt the body of his best friend fell limply in his arms. "C-cunningham?" Careful he laid Randy on the ground and removed the mask.  
Howard bit his bottom lip and watched his friend breath in softly. At least he was still alive.  
Now all he needed to do was to bring him into an hospital or something. And as soon as Randy would wake he would need to tell him the message.

Knowingly he glanced to Randy's backpack. The books glow had stopped. "Don't worry... I got it." He whispered in the books direction and started to pick his friend up the best he could.


	2. The Hidden Stranger

**Second one! As always I am thankful for anyone who points grammar errors at me.**

_This time playing:_ Randy feels frustrated with the whole situation. After turning Ninja he stops behind a fence at the school ground to change. But a sobbing noise on the other side let's him stop.  
Who is the person behind the fence? And why are they suddenly telling _him_ _their_ problems? You will see at the end.

**Enjoooyy!**

* * *

What a horrible day. Randy growled as he walked through the icy rain. It was almost winter and the weather really wasn't the best. Even though he liked snow he hated the cold rainy days in fall.

Howard stayed home for the week. Probably he had catched a cold judging by how his nose run and the feverish look in his eyes.

Normally Randy wouldn't care too much. It wasn't the first time he had to walk alone to school since they were friends. Today was different, though.

Randy needed a friend, someone he could talk to. Of course there would always be the Nomicon but this time he wanted to talk to someone who wasn't pro ninja.

He wanted to rant. To rant about his hurting limbs and painful bruises all over his body. About how he felt sick most of the time, how he couldn't sleep some night because of worry and how lonely he felt with his problems sometimes.

Sure, Howard and the Ninja Nomicon were always there for him but to Howard he tried to be a good friend, not talking too much about the ninja stuff, and to the Nomicon, well, he ranted often at the book but only got all ninja-y advice. Sometimes he just needed someone to listen. Someone to tell him he had done great without being a fan of the ninja himself. Just a honest opinion.

The rain had reached his boxers. Aw, great, that was simply just wonk. Randy had enough. A quick glance around told him he was alone on the street. He slipped the mask over and with some magic he was in the suit.

He dashed off the street, raindrops smashing at his face but he didn't care. He was free and without a duty at the time and it felt good to feel the cold wind on the uncovered part of his face.

The raindrops around his eyes suddenly felt warm and as he blinked he realized they were tears.

Stupid rain went in his eyes making him cry. Stupid, stupid-

It's not fair!" He stopped in mid run. "Honking duty, honking everything!" Angry at the world he jumped up and landed behind a fence. Only now he noticed he was already on school grounds. The ninja sighed and was about to remove the mask but a rustling sound from the other side of the fence let him hesitate.

"Is there someone?" A rough female voice met Randy's ear. It sounded a bit like the girl had cried.

"Uhm, yeah- I-" Randy stopped when he noticed the weak sound of his own voice.

"It's fine you don't need to tell me who you are. I come here to cry, too."

Randy bit his bottom lip. The girl knew he had cried but still didn't know who he was. A deep sigh let him look up again.

"Can I... tell you something? I know it's a bit unusual to talk to a complete stranger but... I think it would help me a lot. And maybe you can rant to me too after that. Deal?"

"Deal." Randy smiled a bit. What a strange day.

"Thank you. So, you know... there is this job I am doing while I am at school. It's my life and it's fun, don't get me wrong but... the pressure is really horrible sometimes.

People always want more, you know? They always want my best effort and I always try really hard. But then there are days like today... When I am just too worn out to do my best. All I want is someone to tell me I did good. That I am doing the right thing, making people happy with what I do, you know?"

Randy stared at a dry leave in front of him, as the girl went quiet. That was exactly his problem, too. But now he heard it from someone else and realized something.

"But you know you make people happy with what you do, right?" All of the sudden he grinned widely in realization.

"Yes, I do know! I see it in their eyes, but-"

"Then take that as proof that you did good. Sometimes there can't be a person to tell you. Sometimes you need to realize yourself. To see it when people are happy and cheer for you from afar." Yes, that was what he had forgotten today. "But you know, it's nothing bad to cry some days, either. Just remember why you love what you do after you got your feelings out!"

"Well... y-you are right. You know what? I really feel better! Thank you so much. Oh but now you can rant. Go ahead, I did too."

"Oh there is no need to. Thank you and bye, the class is starting."

"Oh no!" The girl seemed shocked and after a second Randy heard her run of. He jumped on top of the fence and stared in disbelief at the girl still running from the fence in a hurry. Her orange hair swung over her shoulders with every step she made.


End file.
